Secret Love
by ShadowKatIceGrl
Summary: Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are graduating from High school and Tohru tells the person she's in love it, that she loves him. Author's note: All of the characters dont belong to me *tear*. Most of them are going to be OOC but I dont care.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were about to graduate from High school. In a matter of 2 weeks they would be graduating and moving on with their own lives. Yuki had decided to go to college, even though that meant going against Akito. Kyo didn't know what he wanted to do and Tohru… well Tohru wanted to go where ever Kyo went. Over the past 3 years she had fallen in love with Kyo, even though he had a awful temper and often snapped at her and everyone around him.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N. Italics are the character's inner thoughts Pink for Tohru, Black for Yuki, and Red for Kyo, green for Momiji)

_I can't believe that in a few weeks I will be a graduate. It just seems like yesterday that I was a freshman living in a tent and now I'm almost 18 and living with Yuki and Kyo. _ Tohru was supposed to be cleaning up in her classroom, but she was daydreaming instead.

"Miss Honda…" Yuki said as he tapped Tohru on the shoulder.

Tohru jumped and looked at Yuki, "I'm sorry… was I zoning out again?"

"Yes Miss Honda." Yuki said laughing a little. _Tohru is adorable, I can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend. _"So do you know what your going to do after…

Yuki was cut off my a wail….

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kyo's picking on me!!!!!!!!!!!" It was Momiji screaming in the hallway. Tohru dropped what she was doing and ran into the hall with Yuki following close behind her.

"Kyo leave Momiji alone for once!" She yelled at Kyo as she got in between him and Momiji. Kyo had to basically swerve out of the way to not punch her.

_That was very gutsy of her… Kyo usually doesn't stop his punches for anyone._

"What the hell are you thinking Tohru!" Kyo asked still peeved at her. _No one has ever stood in front of my punches before. Why the hell would she do that? Why would she risk getting hit to save Momiji?_

Tohru put her hands on her hips, looked Kyo right in the eyes and demanded, "What the hell were you thinking? Momiji is younger than you… I know that he's related to you but you have no right to beat up on him!" She looked at Momiji, "Momiji what did you do to provoke Kyo?"

Momiji looked at the floor as if embarrassed, "I was teasing him…"

"About what?" Tohru asked.

Momiji looked at Kyo, who had a warning look on his face. _should I really tell her right here in front of Yuki? I know that Yuki likes her and if he finds out that Kyo like Tohru… I don't know how he will take it._

"I'm waiting Momiji…"

Momiji sighed, "I was teasing Kyo because he's graduating last in your class."

Tohru bent down to be at eye level with him. "I know that it's fun to tease Kyo Momiji. Heck I do it sometimes too." She smiled at Kyo. "But it's not nice to tease him about some things. Especially at school, think about what would have happened if him or even you had come running around the corner and ran into a fellow female classmate."

"I'm sorry Tohru. I'm sorry Yuki. I wasn't thinking. I know that if we ran into a female then out secret would be exposed and you would lose your memory about the Sohma family." Momiji turned to Kyo, "I'm sorry to you as well Kyo, I know better than to tease you. But please don't tell Akito."

Kyo looked at Tohru and saw the pleading look on her face… it was saying to him 'please don't tell Akito or anyone else.' He looked back at Momiji and said in his deep voice, "I won't tell anyone what you did. Just don't do it again." Kyo turned to walk away and said, "Just be thankful that Tohru was here to stop me."

After Kyo walked away Tohru let out her breath. Oh my god! I can't believe I ran in front of Kyo when he was in a rage.

"Miss Honda, are you OK?" Yuki asked as he stepped beside her.

She turned toward him, "Yes I'm fine. He didn't even touch me." Come on Yuki let's get back to the class room and finish up, so we can get home. I want to cook dinner for everyone tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

The day of graduation Tohru took extra care with her hair. Usually she would just put it in small pigtails with ribbons but today was special. _I'm graduating today. This day has to be special for mom._

Usually the school made the graduates wear their uniforms but this year they were allowed to wear what they wanted as long as it was formal. The reason it was different this year was because the seniors were having a dance (kind of like America's prom) right after the ceremony.

Tohru had spent months looking for the perfect dress for the senior dance because she would be going with both Kyo and Yuki. She finally decided on a midnight blue, floor length, strapless dress that had lots of dark blue glitter at the top covering the entire bodice and then sparingly through out the rest of the dress. Tohru also bought shoes the exact same color as the dress, and crystal earrings, necklace and hair pins.

"Miss Honda, are you almost ready?" Yuki asked as he knocked on her door.

" I'll be down in a minute Yuki. Are you and Kyo ready?"

"Yes, we will meet you downstairs."

"OK" Tohru took one more look in the mirror to finish her hair, which she curled into ring-lits and had been spending the past 45 minutes pinning into a bun on the top of her head. _I guess I'm ready _She looked at the framed picture of her mom. _ Well mom, I did it. I kept my promise, I'm graduating today… I miss you mom but I know that you are watching over me._

"Tohru?" Shigure said through her door.

"Come on in Shigure." Tohru said as she turned around.

Shigure walked in, "Tohru… you look beautiful. I wanted to talk to you for a minute before you left with Kyo and Yuki. I wanted to tell you that even though you have been through a lot these past three years. What with the loss of your mother, learning the Sohma family secret, sticking by Kyo even after finding out his true form, and helping everyone get along." He looked over at Tohru who was about to cry. "Your mother would be very proud of you and I am proud of you as well. You are the daughter that I will never be able to have."

Tohru couldn't take it anymore, she ran over to Shigure crying and flung her arms around him. "I think of you as a father Shigure. Thank you for everything!" When she pulled back from her hug she noticed he had transformed into his dog form. "I'm sorry Shigure. I couldn't help it."

"It's OK Tohru. I know you couldn't. I will meet you, Kyo, and Yuki at the ceremony."

Tohru checked her make-up and hair one more time then she headed down stairs. "Yuki? Kyo?" She asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Both of them popped their heads out of the kitchen.

"Oh Miss Honda you look lovely." Yuki said. Tohru looked over at Kyo, who's response she was more eager to hear.

"You look Ok" Kyo said while looking at the floor.

Tohru's face fell but she quickly recovered. "You both look very handsome." Yuki was wearing a white tux and Kyo was in a black tux. "I think we should get going… wouldn't want to be late for our own graduation."

Yuki looked at the time, "Yes, You are right Miss Honda."


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Honda, Tohru." Tohru looked up at the sky and smiled, as she walked up the steps to get her diploma. As she was walking off the stage, down about three or four stairs she tripped, but was able to catch herself with the help of Kisa who was right by the stairs to hug her.

Tohru hugged the little girl and said, "Thanks Kisa." then she continued to her chair. After sitting in her chair she looked up at the stage at Yuki and Kyo and was thinking, '_this is going to be a great night mom. I am so happy with my life right now. I have a great "family" and wonderful friends."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(After the Ceremony at the dance)

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Arisa (Uo), and Hana were hanging out by the wall of the hotel ball room that the dance was being held in. Arisa and Yuki had already danced together with a little push from Tohru. It was a fast dance so Yuki didn't have to worry about being too close to Arisa and accidentally bumping in to her and transforming. Tohru really wanted to dance with Kyo and tell him how she really felt about him but every time she asked him Kyo would bark back a firm, NO.

"Tohru, would you care to dance?" Yuki asked her as the first slow song of the night started playing. Looking at her face, seeing that it was a look of panic he said, "I'll be careful not to step on your toes."

Tohru took that as a 'I'll be careful not to bump into you' and she agreed to the dance. Yuki took her had and lead her to the outer side of the dance floor, put one hand on her waist and the other held her hand. Tohru too her free hand and put it on his shoulder, and away they went. "Tohru, are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Tohru said not even looking at him.

Yuki knew that something was wrong with her, she wasn't her normal self. " I know that something has been bothering you all day. Is it Kyo?"

"How'd you figure it out?" Tohru said looking into Yuki's eyes.

"I just know you and I know how much you like Kyo." he paused, then continued. "Have you told him how you feel about him?"

"I was going to tonight when we danced. But it doesn't look like I'm going to be able too…" Tohru stopped talking because her voice started to crack. She was so close to tears and didn't want to break down in front of her friends.

Arisa came walking over to cut in on Yuki and Tohru's dance. When she saw the look on Tohru's face she knew that something was up. "Tohru do you mind if I cut in?" Tohru nodded and backed away. When Yuki and Arisa started dancing Tohru walked off to the bathroom.

'I need to get a hold of myself. This is supposed to be the night of my life…' she thought to herself as she looked in the bathroom mirror to check her hair and make-up. "Tohru! You need to get out here." She heard Hana yell into the bath room.

Tohru then heard the commotion coming from outside. 'Oh crap not here!" she thought as she ran out of the bathroom to see who was fighting even though she knew that it was Yuki and Kyo.

"You damn rat! Mind your own business!" Kyo was in his fighting stance facing Yuki.

"You want to fight? You know that you can never beat me you stupid cat." Yuki yelled back at Kyo.

Tohru began to panic, not knowing what to do. 'They cant do this here… they will get us into trouble.' she then did the only thing that she could think of with out turning either of them into their zodiac animal. "Knock it off Kyo, Yuki! Not in here." She said as she ran in between them.

"Get out of my way stupid girl!" Kyo yelled at her. "This is none of your business." He tried to throw a punch around her at Yuki but she followed his movements and was still right in front of him.

"It is my business Kyo! I am so sick of you and Yuki fighting each other over stupid shit!" Tohru yelled back at him, her eyes challenging his. "This is the last night that all of us will be together before Yuki goes off to college with Arisa and you are fucking ruining it! Now take your guard down!"

Yuki was so surprised by Tohru's voice and the look in her eyes that he let his guard down. "Tohru…"

Tohru turned around to look at him, "And you Yuki you knew how special this night was supposed to be! Not only for me but for Arisa! How could you embarrass her like this."

Yuki blushed and hung his head. "I'm sorry Tohru. I'm sorry Arisa."

Kyo saw Yuki letting his guard down and thought that this would be the best time to strike. He pulled his fist back and charged at Yuki, just when he was about to attack Tohru sensed him there, turned around to block Yuki. "Kyo!" Tohhru started as she got hit with the punch. She stumbled backwards, looked at Kyo and then ran off to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

(The next day at the Sohma house)

Tohru sat on her bed with Hana who had spent the night with her. Arisa spent the night in Yuki's room, Shigure was already in his room when Tohru and Hana returned to the house so he didn't know about Torhu's bruised cheek. "I can't believe that Kyo hit me, Hana." Tohru had been up all night crying about this. "I mean when I usually step in he stops even if he is like 2 inches away from my face." she began crying again.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said as he knocked on her door.

Hana went and opened it. "Good morning Yuki."

"Good morning Hana… how is she?" Yuki asked her in a whisper.

"Look for yourself." she said as she walked back to Tohru's side.

When Tohru saw Yuki she started to cry even harder. "Tohru I am so sorry. It's my fault that you got hit."

"No, Yuki it wasn't. I should have known when I saw his eyes that he wasn't going to stop." Tohru said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Does Shigure know?"

"No" Arisa said as she walked over to hug Tohru. "But he's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Yuki where's Kyo now?" Tohru asked.

"Either in his room or the roof… Why?"

"Because I want to talk to him, before Shigure finds out." Tohru said as she stood up and walked over to her vanity table to brush her hair. "I know that something is really bothering him. That's the only reason he wouldn't stop his punch." Arisa, Hana, and Yuki looked at each other. All of them wanted to say something to her but they didn't because they knew that she was determined. Tohru walked out of her room and headed to Kyo's room first. "Kyo?" She said as she knocked on the door. "Kyo are you in there?" When she didn't get an answer she said, "I'm coming in." and she slid open his door, and revieled an empty room. 'I kinda figured he would be on the roof.'

Tohru walked through his room, opened the window, climbed out onto the tree that was right near it and went up to the roof. "Kyo?" she said when she saw him sitting there with his knees hugged to his chest. Tohru hopped off the tree onto the roof and walked over to Kyo. When she was right next to him she knelt down and said, "Kyo, are you ok?" Kyo looked at her and thought about what had happened. 'I harmed her last night and here she is asking me if I'm alright. I really do love her.' "Please talk to me Kyo…"

Kyo looked at her and saw the pain and hurt that was in her eyes. "Tohru… I… I'm sorry about last night." he said. "I was thinking about something and I just lost control of my inner monster. I couldn't think clearly. I would never do anything to harm you!"

Tohru sat beside him leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know that, you never have before when I step in between you and Yuki." she turned her head up to look at him, "so what got you so mad?"

"It was the fact that now that I've graduated, in a few days I'll be placed in solitary confinement back at the main house, just like my grandfather." Kyo sighed. "I know you tried your hardest to break the curse for me and everyone else in the Sohma family." Kyo looked down at her and saw that her eyes were starting to tear up, "Now don't go thinking that you failed! Because you didn't, there's just no way to break the curse."

"Kyo, I can't stand to not be around you. I wanted to tell you this last night but I didn't get the chance." Tohru looked him right in his crimson eyes and said, "I love you Kyo Sohma… I have loved you for 2 years now. That's why I was trying to break the curse. So that you and I could be together forever."

Kyo was shocked. He never thought that she would love him because of who he was… his true form. And especially not after him hitting her last night, "You really mean it Tohru? Do you honestly love me for me? For my true form? Even after I hit you last night?"

Tohru nodded and said, "I knew that you didn't mean to hit me. You just lost control but you will gain control of it. I know that you will." She picked her head up and took his face into her hands. "I will always love you Kyo."

She dropped her hands and turned to walk away from him. She had said what she needed to say, as she took a step Kyo grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her passionately on the mouth. When Kyo pulled his face away from hers he said, "I love you too Tohru." Tohru was so happy that she hugged him, with their chest touching Tohru expected to hear the normal popping sound of Kyo transforming into his cat form but there was so popping sound.

When Tohru pulled away from their hug and she saw that Kyo was still human and not a cat she looked at him with questioning eyes. "What happened?"

"I think you just broke the curse Tohru!" Kyo said smiling.

"I did? But how?" Kyo had no answer for her but was so excited that he picked her up and spun her around. When he finally put her down she said, "Let's go see if Yuki is free of the curse too, OK?" Kyo agreed and into the house they went.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yuki… can you come here for a second." Tohru said as she and Kyo walked into the house.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just want to talk to you in private for a second."

Yuki walked in to the front hallway and saw Kyo and Tohru standing there hand in hand. "I take it everything is fixed between the two of you." He said with a little laugh.

"Yes it is." Tohru reached to give him a hug.

"Tohru, don't we have guests." Yukie said backing away.

"Trust her Yuki…" Kyo piped in. Yuki sighed and opened his arms welcoming the hug. Tohru walked over and hugged him making sure that their chests were touching. Yuki expected to hear a popping sound but none came.

"How…?" he asked as he pulled back from Tohru.

"I don't know. Kyo and I were talking and I hugged him and he didn't transform." Tohru said.

Yuki was so excited, "You found a way to break the curse, Tohru!" he picked her up and spun her around. "Kyo you know what this mean right?"

"Yes, I know Yuki." Kyo turned to Tohru to explain. "Since you broke the curse we are free from Akito. I wont have to go into solitary confinement!" Tohru hadn't thought about this until he said it, she couldn't control her excitement and ran into his open arms and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"Well it looks like Kyo and Tohru finally told each other how they felt about one another." Shigure said as he walked into the house.

"Shigure!" Tohru said excitedly as she ran to him to hug him as well, and again not popping sound was heard.

"You broke the curse… but how?" Shigure said hugging her back.

"I don't know. It just happened though."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Later that same day)

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Arisa went out to eat for dinner that night to celebrate. Arisa thought that it was just because of Tohru and Kyo confessing their love for each other. "It's too bad that Hana didn't want to come with us." Arisa said as they all walked out of the restaurant. "Where did she say she was going Tohru?"

"She didn't tell me anything. All she said was that she wanted the four of us to go out and have a great time and that she would see us tomorrow at the Sohma house." Tohru replied as Kyo gave her hand a squeeze.

Yuki looked at his watch and saw that they missed the movie that they had been planning on seeing. "What else do you girls want to do?" he asked. "It seems like missed the movie."

Arisa looked at Tohru and gave her a sly grin. "I know what I want to do… how bout you Tohru?"

Tohru saw the look on Arisa's face and knew exactly what she had in mind. Instead of answer Arisa she looked at Yuki who looked a little confused. "Hey Yuki, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Tohru." Yuki said. Kyo looked from Tohru to Arisa trying to figure out what they were up too, as Arisa moved to Tohru's side.

"Can you come here for a second it's kind of personal." She asked in her sweetest voice. Kyo moved away from Tohru so that she could talk to Yuki in private. Yuki walked over to her and stood on her other side facing her. When he was near enough Tohru pushed his back so that he would stumble into Arisa, which he did and he caught himself against Arisa's lips. Tohru sprinted away from them, grabbing Kyo's hand forcing him to leave Yuki in a state of shock,

Tohru was laughing


	7. Chapter 7

(A.N. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this fan fiction. I really appreciate it!)

(the next day)

Tohru rolled over and faced away from the bright sun shine coming into her room. She wasn't ready to get up yet but as she was trying to drift back to sleep there was a sharp knock on her door. "Yes?" Tohru said still half asleep.

"Tohru it's Kyo, can I come in?" Tohru got out of the bed and walked over to the door, still in her Pjs and opened it.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked when she saw his face.

"Well, Akito found out that you broke the curse and he wants to see you and only you right now." Kyo said his voice quivering.

Tohru knew that this was coming and she was ready to face Akito. She put her hand up to Kyo's face and gently stroked it and said, "Kyo, I'll be fine. Remember I've dealt with Akito before and came back fine." She walked away from him back into her room to get dressed.

Kyo turned around so that he wasn't looking at her and said, "Yuki and I will walk you to the main house if you want."

"No Kyo I gotta do this myself but thank you." she replied as she finished getting dressed. She went over to Kyo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back in no more than an hour, sweetie." And with that she left her room and the house and was on her way to the main house.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

(Main House)

"Miss Tohru Honda has arrived Master Akito." said one of Akito's many maids.

"Send her in." Akito growled.

Tohru walked in Akito's room and knelt in front of him, "You wished to see me?" On the outside Tohru was calm but her insides were shaking as Akito walked toward her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Akito screamed as he smacked her across the cheek, Tohru didn't even flinch. "YOU TOOK MY PETS AWAY FROM YOU GOD DAMN BITCH!" He raised his hand again to smack her. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

Tohru looked him in the eyes; which is something no one has ever done, and replied, "That I'm damn proud of what I did! You are powerless now Akito, you can't control any of them anymore!" Tohru finished what she needed to say and Akito was furious. He balled his hand up into a fist and punched her in her temple.

"I will find a way to get them back Tohru Honda! Mark my words!" he said as he left the room, leaving Tohru to get up on her own after suffering a blow to the head. Once she was sure that Akito was long gone Tohru got up and stumbled out of the main house, and onto the grounds, and headed back to her home.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

(Back at the house)

It was getting late and Tohru should have been home by now. Kyo and Yuki were getting nervous and were pacing the hall way. "KYO!!!!" they heard Momiji yell from outside the house.

Kyo went running out as fast as he could, "What happened?"

Momiji was out of breath, "Tohru…"

"What about her!?"

"She's hurt bad… I found her about a block away but I couldn't carry her… Hurry!" Momiji said as he started to run in the direction of the injured Tohru, Kyo following right behind him. "There she is right ahead." Momiji pointed.

Kyo ran to her and knelt down next to her taking her face into his hand, "Tohru? Sweetie wake up." Tohru moaned but did not open her eyes. "Momiji run back to the house and tell Yuki and Shigure and tell them what happened… I'm taking her to the hospital." Kyo stood up, while resting Tohru over both arms, and took off toward the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**

(The hospital)

Kyo got Tohru to the hospital in 5 minutes, and after the nurse at the desk saw that she was unconscious, Tohru was rushed back to an examination room. Kyo because he wasn't family was not allowed back while the Dr. looked her over. While he waited for the Dr. to come back out and let him go in, Shigure, Yuki, Hana, and Arisa came running over. "What happened?" Shigure asked at the same time as Hana and Arisa.

"Momiji came running to the house and said that he found Tohru about a block away… She was unconscious when I got there. So I rushed her here." Kyo said having some problems keeping his emotions hidden.

"Are you the one that brought this young girl in?" asked the Dr. as he walked toward Kyo.

"How is Tohru?" Kyo said.

"Are you her family?" the Dr. asked.

"Sir, we are the only family she has. Her mother is dead, father gone, and her grandfather isn't part of her life anymore." Hana replied.

The Dr. looked at all of them and saw the concern on their faces for this poor girl, "She is going to be fine. She has a cracked jawbone and a mild concussion. We will be keeping her over night for observations, one of you may stay with her because when she wakes up she will be disoriented." He turned to Kyo and said, "It's a good thing you found her son… any longer and she would be in a coma." Then he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

((A.N. Italics are what Tohru is writing))

(Two days Later: Tohru's hospital room)

Everyone was in Tohru's room helping her get ready to leave. Even though she would still have the wire in her jaw, (which she had had sugery on to put in a bigger and stronger wire) she was cleared medically to leave and go home. "I'm so happy that you are able to come back home Tohru" Arisa said. _Me too.. _Tohru wrote on her pad.

Tohru barely used the pad the past 2 days. She was upset that Kyo hadn't come and seen her. She missed him and was really wondering if Kyo meant that he loved her or if he just said that to see if it would break the curse and keep him out of solitary confinement. She tugged on Yuki's sleeve and wrote, _where's Kyo? _

"We don't know Tohru… he hasn't come home since he ran out of the hospital." Yuki said looking at her. _Do you think he went after Akito? _"You and Momiji thought the same thing." Yuki said with a little laugh. Tohru nodded. "Now, Shigure and I will take your bags down to the car while you get dressed."

Once they were gone, Arisa helped Tohru put on a blue skirt and a light yellow shirt. _Thank you… _"It's not a problem Tohru." They were now waiting for a nurse to bring in a wheelchair to take Tohru down to the car. _How are you and Yuki doing? _Arisa laughed, "We are doing great. We have a date for Friday night, you and Kyo should come it'll be fun." _We'll see… first Kyo has to come back. _

(Shigure's house)

When Tohru was escorted into the house by Yuki she saw Momiji there with a huge banner that read, WELCOME HOME TOHRU! And when he saw her he ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're ok Tohru… you don't know freaked out I was when I found you. How are you feeling?" _I'm doing OK… I feel fine just have to wait for my jaw to heal completely. Have you heard from Kyo, Momo?_ Momiji looked at Shigure and Yuki before answering. "No… but you know how he is, he's probably in the mountains training trying to get his anger out." _Yea probably_. Tohru let go of Yuki's hand and placed it in Arisa's and walked into the kitchen to make tea for everyone.

The sun was going down as Tohru cleaned up the kitchen. She looked out side the window and thought 'where are you Kyo?' "Tohru?" Arisa said. Tohru turned around and looked at her best friend. "Are you OK?" Tohru nodded her head. "Thinking about Kyo?" Tohru nodded again. "He will come home Tohru. He loves you too much to stay away from you. Like Momiji said, he's probably getting his anger out." she hugged Tohru and said, "I'm getting ready to leave… will you be ok here?" Tohru grabbed her pad, _I will be fine. I'm in good hands. I'll see you later?_ "Yes of course. See ya!" Arisa said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Tohru?" Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji where standing in the doorway. "We wanted to say that we were sorry that you had to go through this." _I'm fine you guys. Just tired. _"We know that, but I guess we want to make sure that you really are OK." Tohru was getting pissed now, she was getting tired of everyone babying her. _I AM FUCKING FINE! I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK DOWN AND FREAK OUT BECAUSE AKITO BEAT ME!!! _ The three guys were shocked by her message and they mumbled another apology and left her alone.

Tohru walked up the stairs to go to the roof. She had made this climb, out the window and up 2 branches of a tree to get to the roof a million times since she moved in. She didn't know what she was hoping to find up there, but she always felt calm up there when she was sitting with Kyo. 'I just wish I knew where he was' she thought to herself as she sat down and sighed. About an hour later she got up and climbed back down to her room, taking one more look out to the front of the house, in hopes of seeing Kyo.


	9. Chapter 9

(2 weeks later)

The next two weeks flew by pretty fast. Tohru's jaw was almost completely healed and the dr. took out the metal braces, so Tohru was able to talk. Nobody had heard or seen Kyo for two weeks.

Tohru had been cleaning the house all day and she was exhausted, as soon as Tohru's head hit her pillow she was asleep. She had been sleeping peacefully when about 2 in the morning she heard her door open, she rolled over and opened her eyes. She sat right up and said, "KYO!" then she threw her arms around him.

"Shh… Tohru." Kyo said as he smiled.

"Where have you been?"

"I was out thinking…"

Tohru smacked him on the arm, _ "_I was freaking out about where you went. I thought you went after Akito!"

Kyo laughed, "I'm fine Tohru. I'm sorry about Akito… I should have known he would try and do something to scare me into staying with him." Tohru tried to smile but her jaw still hurt. She scooted over in her bed n patted the open space. Kyo laid down next to her, "I love you Tohru." Tohru nuzzled into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

Kyo turned out the light and placed his other arm around her. Then Tohru got an idea, and she reached down to below his pants and grabbed onto his stick shift. Kyo looked down at her with a shocked expression. "I love you too Kyo." Then she slithered her head under the covers and within minutes Kyo was purring like a kitten, from pleasure.

Kyo moaned, "Tohru, stop… I'm going to…" Tohru laughed a little and continued to pleasure Kyo only harder. "Tohru…" Kyo didn't get a chance to finish saying what he was going to. He couldn't hold it any longer and exploded. The only sound he could hear was Tohru sucking.

Tohru came back out from under the covers and smiled at Kyo licking her lips. "Now it's your turn to feel good, sweetie." Kyo said as he rolled on top of her. He slowly kissed her neck and then heading south leaving a sweet kiss trail down her body. He completely passed over her most sensitive area as he trailed kisses down her legs as he slowly removed her PJ bottoms. Tohru put her hand on Kyo's arms and gently pulled him back up so he was out from under the covers. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready Kyo." Tohru looked away, "I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize Tohru. I can wait until your ready." Kyo got up and kissed Tohru. "Good-night Tohru." Then he left her room.


End file.
